Recently, functionalities related to phone calls, i.e. voice communication sessions on mobile devices, have been improved. For example, improved functionalities include allowing the user to easily adjust the reception volume during the call, automatic voicemail, allowing the user to save a phone number during a call, the ability to record calls, etc. Further, recent mobile devices may be implemented to include sensors (e.g., a biometric sensor) for measuring a bio-signal of the user of the mobile communication terminal. If the bio-signal is measured, the mobile communication terminal may perform a function (e.g., a function to answer a call, a function to change an interface, or the like) corresponding to the measured bio-signal.
The recent electronic device, such as a recent mobile communication terminal, may be further implemented to have a touch protection function for preventing the liquid crystal display (LCD) of the device from being accidentally turn or of off during a call, thereby preventing unnecessary touch input. When the touch protection is in place during a call, the user may not freely switch the operation modes of the electronic device during the call because generally, the user needs to use the LCD screen to perform mode switching operations.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.